gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Breadstix
Breadstix (stylized BreadstiX) is the name of the restaurant that appears in many episodes of Glee. Most of the dates that characters go on are at this restaurant. It appears to be a parody of the Olive Garden chain of restaurants. The Waitress most commonly seen is Sandy. Appearances Preggers When Finn tells Mr. Schuester that Quinn is pregnant, they go for lunch, apparently at Breadstix. The Rhodes Not Taken Terri and Will are seen eating somewhere when Will considers inviting April Rhodes to be part of the Glee Club. Supposedly the restaurant is Breadstix. Hell-O Finn goes on a date with Santana and Brittany at BreadstiX where Santana is rude to a waitress and threatens to have her fired. Home Kurt, Burt, Finn and Carol go to Breadstix, celebrating the fact that Carol and Burt are dating. Dream On An advertisement for Breadstix is seen on a sign behind a Directory booth at the mall, which might imply that Breadstix is located in the mall. Funk Will pretends to like Sue and asks her on a date at Breadstix, but Will does not show up and the waitress is brutally honest to Sue, telling her that he isn't coming and he is in fact, stood her up. Duets Will makes a competition amongst his glee students and the prize is a free dinner for two at Breadstix. Santana claims that during one of her visits, she brought a wheelbarrow and began filling it with free breadsticks. When the manager tried to stop her, she complained to BreadstiX Corporate and that manager was subsequently fired, as the resturant is apparently legally forbidden to stop bringing the customers breadsticks. Tina also notes to Mike that they have bottomless salad bowls that have to be constantly refilled until the patron passes out or leaves.When Rachel seems upset, Finn tries to cheer her up by saying that Breadstix has some great vegan meatballs. Quinn and Sam have dinner there at the end of the episode, which Quinn then says is their first date, despite previously declaring the opposite. Brittany also mentions their spaghetti to Artie, claiming that she wanted to order a really long piece of spaghetti so they could recreate the Lady and The Tramp scene. Brittany also claims that she has been practicing nudging a meatball across the plate with her nose. Brittany is later seen alone at BreadstiX, behind Sam and Quinn, miserably nudging a meatball across the plate with her nose, referring that she is alone without Artie and misses him. Never Been Kissed Puck, Santana, Brittany and Artie go on a double date. Puck decides to Dine-N-Dash but Artie's conscience causes him to tip the Waitress. Puck abandons Artie after he finds out. The Substitute Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes have dinner together at Breadstix. Kurt and Blaine talk about politics involving the gay community (such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell) and Mercedes seems to zone out. She asks for tots from the waitress seen in previous episodes. They supply them due to the demand from McKinley students because Sue banned the tots. Silly Love Songs Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs for the patrons at BreadstiX, among them are a few members of New Directions: Puck, who is with Lauren, Mike, who is with Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam with Santana. Category:Preggers Category:The Rhodes Not Taken Category:The Substitute Category:Silly Love Songs